1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an ice making device to supply ice to a dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which supplies cool air of a low temperature to storage chambers in which food is stored so as to store the food at a low temperature under a fresh state, and includes a freezing chamber, the inside of which is maintained at a temperature under the freezing point, and a refrigerating chamber, the inside of which is maintained at a temperature slightly above the freezing point.
Recently, large-scale refrigerators have been launched according to necessities of convenience and a large storage space, and refrigerators are classified into a general refrigerator, a side by side refrigerator and a combination-type refrigerator according to dispositions of freezing and refrigerating chambers and structures of doors.
Further, a dispenser is provided on a door of a refrigerator so as to supply ice or water to a user at the outside of the refrigerator, and an ice making device to supply ice to the dispenser is provided in a storage chamber.
The ice making device is installed in an ice making chamber separated from a refrigerating chamber by a separate insulating diaphragm or a freezing chamber according to dispositions of the storage chambers, and ice generated by the ice making device is transferred to a space provided with an ice outlet communicating with the dispenser through an ice transfer device and is then transferred to the dispenser through the ice outlet.